


Story: Danganronpa: Project winter Case 1 closing arguement

by Mageon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageon/pseuds/Mageon
Summary: The closing argument for the first case of a fangan I had lying around. You should listen to a closing argument track from one of the games for the full effect. :)Posted on fanfiction.net, and wattpad.
Kudos: 3





	Story: Danganronpa: Project winter Case 1 closing arguement

“This is how it went down!”

[Act 1]  
“The start of this case goes back to yesterday while everyone was preoccupied, the killer was setting up for the murder. They were able to access the second floor early due to their ‘master key’ perk, which allows them to lock or unlock one door once a day. The killer went to the second-floor eastern storage room and started to get to work.” 

[Act 2]  
“First, they set up the most essential part of their plan, the knockout grenade from the locker I accidentally opened with my ‘armory key’ perk. They hid the grenade in the vent in the storage room and tied a thread to the pin. The killer then put a step stool to make it look like someone too short to reach the vent planted the grenade. Finally, they put the gas mask from the armory locker in a cardboard box for later.”

[Act 3]  
“The next day we all met up in the cafeteria after monokuma’s announcement to organize an investigation of the second floor. Mari chose to search the eastern wing, with Ayane, and Rin. The killer jumped on the opportunity and joined their group.”

[Act 4]  
“The killers’ group entered the storage room and began to search it. The killer used his perk to lock the door and he set his plan into motion. After they were done searching the room the group tried to leave but they were locked in. Mari used her ‘messenger’ perk to message the closest person for help which was Nori. Nori was in a group with Koji and me. After she told us about the message we went over to help.”

[Act 5]  
“When we got to the door we started to talk with the group inside the storage room, thinking of ways to get them out. The killer suggested breaking the door down, me, Nori, and Koji tried to break down the door. The killer instructed everyone in the room to search for a way out. Unfortunately, we did exactly what the killer wanted.”

[Act 6]  
“While everyone in the room was distracted, The killer used the thread to pull the pin on the sleep grenade. The killer used the sounds we were making trying to knock the door down to mask the noise of the grenade going off.”

[Act 7]  
“The killer held their breath. When everyone was knocked out the killer got the gas mask they stashed earlier and put it on and pulled a survival knife off one of the shelves.”

[Act 8]  
“Nori told Koji to get the keycard from the security office while we stood waiting, behind the door only a few feet away the killer chose Their target. They plunged the knife into Ayane’s throat killing her… The killer proceeded to remove and dispose of the gas mask letting themselves be knocked out by the gas.

[Act 9]  
“Koji came back with the key card and we finally opened the door but it was too late… Ayane was dead, and everyone else was knocked out. The killer disguised themselves as a victim like everyone else.”

“But that ruse didn’t work…”

“Isn’t that right Ultimate doctor, Hiroshi Kei!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I'll appreciate any feedback.  
> I'll probably post a full chapter soon.
> 
> EDIT: The real release of this fangan is out! if you enjoyed this closing argument check it out!


End file.
